


7 Minutes In Heaven

by snakecompanion (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Highschool AU, Kissing, Old work, Party Games, cloveniss - Freeform, clovniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/snakecompanion
Summary: Highschool AUKatniss reluctantly follows Gale to a party where her long time crush Clove is. What happens when they are paired together in 7 minutes in heaven?(Written on 16th January 2014)





	7 Minutes In Heaven

I follow Gale into the house after glancing nervously at the large blond boy holding the door open. Loud is my first thought as I enter. I glance around at the multitude of teens laughing and chattering amongst themselves. Rock music is being played from a large speaker system in the corner.

I scan the faces of the people around me, searching for anyone I know. I sigh. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.” I say to Gale and he grins at me, elbowing me in the side playfully.

“I can’t believe you actually agreed to come!” He exclaims before rushing off to grab a couple of beers. He passes me one, I sip it absentmindedly, still scanning the faces of the people. I straighten when I spot her. The reason I came to this party, the reason Gale was able to convince me. Clove Sevina, the most beautiful girl in existence and my crush for the past 2 years.

She leans against the wall, a beer in one hand which she takes a swig from periodically. She surveys the crowd coolly. Gale follows my gaze and pushes me in her general direction. “Go talk to her.” He says but I shake my head my heart fluttering in my chest at the thought of actually talking to this girl.

Most people are terrified of Clove and with good reason. She’s the troublemaker at school, those stupid enough to cross her always end up taking the week off school due to the injuries she gives them. I’ve seen her fight, she’s ruthless and sometimes sadistic but somehow that hasn’t put me off. For some reason I think there’s more to her than the violent rebel that everyone else sees.

I notice people giving the girl a wide berth, some eyeing her nervously earning a smirk in return. My heart flips to see that smirk. I start to wander through the crowd , wanting to get closer to her, telling myself that today I will talk to her. I know I’m lying to myself as I get closer and my stomach knots itself up. I gulp and change my direction towards the sofa, I sit down and sigh, when I look back over to her I see her watching me.

She raises an eyebrow questioningly at me. My heart increases its speed and I find myself unable to breathe. A blush creeps onto my face but I cannot look away from her beautiful dark eyes. She smirks at me, my heart does a back flip and I look down, my eyes wide as I try to calm myself.

She just acknowledged me, Clove Sevina just acknowledged me. I take a sip of my beer in an attempt to look calm. I glance back over to Clove to find that she’s walking towards me. I freeze holding my breath, wondering what’s going to happen. She gets half way before her friend Cato strides over to her and says something to her causing her to smirk and walk off with him.

Suddenly the music stops and everyone turns to the speakers. Cato stands there holding a notepad and pen a smirk on his face while Clove leans against the wall with a matching smirk. “Alright chumps time to make this party interesting. Everyone get over here and write their name on a piece of paper.”

Everyone hesitantly looks at each other, unsure what’s going on. A blond girl steps forward. I recognise her as Glimmer, the host of this party. She looks between the two unsurely before speaking up. “What are you doing?” She asks in confusion and Clove straightens up confidently walking over to the girl while cracking her knuckles. Clove only comes to Glimmer’s shoulder but the taller girl still backs away in fear.

“We’re making your party interesting, come one we need names, 7 minutes in heaven. Now.” She points to the notepad still in Cato’s hand. I notice some people grin at the idea and they rush forward to put down their name. Glimmer manages to find a hat in which the names are placed.

I notice some people are hesitant to put their names down but they too step forwards because you don’t just go against Clove. I take a deep breath as I put my name down. With any luck there are enough people here that I won’t get picked at all.

I watch as Cato shuffles the papers and pulls two out. I don’t know the first two people. They enter the closet and come out grinning. 7 minutes later, their hair messy and clothing dishevelled. I turn to Cato when he pulls out the next couple of people.

“Gale and Peeta.” He shouts out. I snort in amusement and turn to Gale who’s standing next to me. He steps forward indignantly.

“I’m not gay!” He shouts, he’s obviously drunk, a few people laugh and this only serves to anger him further. “I’m not going in with a guy!” He snaps. I notice Clove glaring at him and know what will happen next if he refuses to comply. Clove is perfectly capable of beating the living daylights out of him despite him being twice her size.

I quickly whisper in his ear. “Go on, it’s not like you have to do anything.” I whisper, he shoots me a glare and I glance towards Clove, he follows my gaze and sighs in irritation.

“Fine whatever.” He stomps into the closet followed by a blond boy that I recognise from some of my classes. I go to lean against the wall awkwardly, wondering if I should approach someone and try to make friends. Now Gale’s not here I have no one to stand with.

I spot Clove watching me from the corner and I can feel myself blushing. To avoid staring back I fix my eyes on my hands, pretending they have suddenly become extremely interesting. When I glance back up she’s talking to Cato. She glances at me and smirks, I look back down, my heart beating wildly.

7 minutes passes and Cato knocks on the door, it opens and a very disgruntled looking Gale strides out followed by Peeta. I watch as Cato pulls out the next two people. “Katniss and Clove.” I freeze and stare blankly at Cato, my heart pounding in my chest. My eyes find Clove and I see her smirking at me. Wait, she knows who I am?

A few guys start laughing but a glare from Clove silences them. She walks over to the closet and stands by it, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I somehow manage to get my legs to work as I travel the short distance towards the closet.

“Good luck.” A boy whispers, sniggering as I pass. I don’t even look at him and all too soon I’ve reached Clove. I stare at her, unable to look away, she’s even more beautiful up close. I notice that she has a sprinkling of freckles over her nose which somehow make her look adorable.

She indicates I should enter first and I do so, she follows and the door is shut behind us. The closet is small, there’s barely enough room for the both of us. I stand there unsurely facing Clove. My heart is beating so hard in my chest that I’m sure that with this close proximity she can feel it.

I feel her move, she places each of her hands on the wall either side of my head. “So Katniss, I’ve noticed you staring at me.”

“Er….” In my mind I can almost see the smirk that I know to be on her lips. I lick my lips nervously; thinking about her perfect lips right now is not going to help me right now.

“People who stare at me tend to want one of two things.” I can’t breathe as my knees start to shake. “I’ve been watching you and I don’t think it’s a fight you want. So I have a question for you Katniss Everdeen.” She leans closer, I’m frozen to the spot, she not only knows who I am but she knows my full name. “Will you be a girlfriend?”

My heart stops, I’ve dreamed of hearing Clove ask me that question for two years. A grin spreads across my face and I find myself closing the small distance between our lips to kiss her. She seems surprised for a moment before she composes herself, kissing me back and quickly claiming dominance. 

We part, gasping for breath. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“Yes…Yes I’ll be your girlfriend.” I say and she kisses me again. My heart soars, Clove is my girlfriend, I’m kissing Clove. We part once more and Clove places a hand on my cheek, that action is gentler than I’d have imagined.

“I’ve wanted to ask you that since school began.” She whispers.

“Really?” I ask, I see her nod in the darkness.

“You interested me and I noticed you watching me.” We kiss again; I tangle my fingers in her hair. Suddenly a knock sounds at the door and we pull away from each other.

“Time’s up, get outta there.” I hear Cato shout. Clove opens the door and steps through; I follow her out and squint at the sudden onslaught of light. Once my eyes have adjusted I look around. I notice almost everyone in the room is staring at us.

“She survived then.” One boy says causing a few sniggers. Clove glares at them and they shut up, looking away nervously. Slowly she puts her arm around me, I find myself grinning as she leads me over to where Cato is standing. I can feel the eyes of everyone on me but I find I don’t mind too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so it's a little strange, with tumblr being terrible at the moment I've decided to back up some of the stuff I kept saved on there. Anyway I hope people like it.
> 
> This was a prompt from another tumblr user - on-the-fence-artist


End file.
